My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Curtas de Verão
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Curtas de Verão é uma série de curtas animados das Equestria Girls que foram ao ar durante o evento da "Summer Splash" da Discovery Family em Julho e Agosto de 2017. Os primeiros cinco curtas foram lançados em 30 de Julho. A Segunda é Ruim Demais foi ao ar em 4 de Agosto, Escolhendo um Bichinho e Substituta de Arrasar foram ao ar em 5 de Agosto. Vai Mexendo! em 11 de Agosto, e A Arte da Amizade em 12 de Agosto de 2017. Clube de Filmes de Canterlot foi lançado em 20 de Agosto. Vivendo a História, Vamos Colocar o Show na Estrada, e Pagando Mico foram lançados em 27 de Agosto. Os dois últimos curtas foram desbloqueados digitalmente no aplicativo Discovery Family GO! em 22 de Setembro de 2017. Os três primeiros curtas acontecem durante o primeiro filme.__TOC__ Produção e desenvolvimento Um dublagem russa de Mad Twience e de um segundo curta até então desconhecido foram lançadas online em Março de 2017. De acordo com Katrina Hadley, a DHX Media produziu os videoclipes musicais enquanto a Boulder Media Limited produziu o resto dos curtas. Arrasando na maquiagem Arrasando na maquiagem (Make Up Shake Up na versão original) é o primeiro curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Rarity e Applejack. Resumo Pouco antes do começo do Baile de Outono, Rarity termina de se arrumar e ajeitar a sua maquiagem. Ela se oferece para maquiar Applejack também, mas a garota recusa. Após um pouco de encorajamento de suas amigas, Applejack hesitantemente concorda. Quando Rarity termina, Applejack não fica satisfeita com o resultado e pede a Rarity para tirar um pouco da maquiagem. No final, Applejack está exatamente igual ao que era antes de Rarity ter começado, muito para o desprezo de Rarity. O Dia da Foto O Dia da Foto (A Photo Booth Story na versão original) é o segundo curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Photo Finish. Resumo No Baile de Outono, Photo Finish está encarregada como fotógrafa da dança. Após tirar a foto das Cutie Mark Crusaders, ela fica insatisfeita com a foto. Quando as Equestria Girls posam para a sua foto, Photo Finish sugere adicionar um pouco de estilo, com a ajuda de Pixel Pizzaz. As garotas tiram várias fotos com diversos acessórios e fantasias, incluindo um visual baseado em Sherlock Holmes para a Princesa Twilight e Pinkie Pie, e rainha e borboleta para Rarity—tudo enquanto Rainbow Dash e Applejack fazem pegadinhas ao fundo. No entanto durante uma das fotos, as asas da Rarity começam a brevemente pegar fogo. Quando elas terminam, Photo Finish declara que esse é o auge da sua carreira de fotógrafa e faz a sua saída habitual. Enquanto as garotas riem, Rarity pergunta se ela pode ficar com as asas. Duelo de Dança Duelo de Dança (Raise This Roof na versão original) é o terceiro curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Applejack, Rainbow Dash e as Cutie Mark Crusaders. Resumo Enquanto o Baile de Outono acontece, uma música a country que Applejack pediu começa a tocar. Applejack convida a sua irmã caçula Apple Bloom para se juntar a ela em uma dança. Vendo a dança como um desafio, Rainbow Dash convida Scootaloo para se juntar a ela na pista de dança com um estilo hip-hop breakdance. Quando o desafio de dança fica agressivo e Applejack e Rainbow se deixam levar pela competição, Apple Bloom e Scootaloo se separam de suas irmãs. Após ouvir a sugestão de Apple Bloom, ela e Scootaloo começam a sua própria dança, vencendo a competição e recebendo um troféu de Pinkie. Applejack e Rainbow inicialmente ficam decepcionadas com as Crusaders, mas logo as cumprimentam e Rainbow Dash pede uma revanche. Uma Torcida do Barulho Uma Torcida do Barulho (Steps of Pep) é o quarto curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Pinkie Pie e Fluttershy. Resumo Fluttershy se junta ao clube de torcida de Pinkie Pie na Escola Canterlot High e juntas elas torcem para o time da casa durante uma partida de futebol entre os Wondercolts e os Shadowbolts. Infelizmente, enquanto Pinkie é capaz de facilmente klevantar a torcida, Fluttershy não é capaz de falar mais alto do que um sussurro. Após o jogo Pinkie ensina Fluttershy a como torcer de maneira adequada durante um ensaio dos Wondertones e elas depois torcem para o clube de xadrez da escola, no qual requer que elas fiquem em silêcio. A Ciência é Assim A Segunda é Ruim Demais Escolhendo um Bichinho Escolhendo um Bichinho (Pet Project na versão original) é o sétimo curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Sunset Shimmer e Fluttershy. Resumo Fluttershy dá um banho nos animais de estimação de suas amigas em preparação para uma seção de fotos como parte de um calendário beneficente para levantar dinheiro para o abrigo de animais. Sunset Shimmer quer contribuir, mas ela não tem um animal de estimação próprio. Fluttershy pergunta se ela quer um, mas Sunset afirma não saber o qual escolher. mais tarde durante a seção de fotos na sala de música da escola Canterlot High, Sunset fica encantada com a fofura dos animais de estimação de suas amigas e pede ajuda a Fluttershy para encontrar um animal para si. No abrigo de animais, Fluttershy mostra a Sunset uma variedade de animais para escolher, mas nenhum deles chama a atenção da garota. Então ela vê e se encanta com uma pequena Lagartixa-leopardo, chamando-o de "um raio de luz do sol". Algum tempo depois, a seção de fotos continua com o animal recentemente adotado de Sunset Shimmer, Ray sendo incluído. Substituta de Arrasar Substituta de Arrasar (Subs Rock na versão original) é o oitavo curta de verão da série. A animação foca principalmente na Diretora Celestia. Resumo A Diretora Celestia assume como professora substituta, muito para a animação de Twilight. No entanto, antes que ela possa começar a aula de Geologia, a Senhorita Cheerilee a chama para a biblioteca. Quando ela retorna para a sala de aula, ela tenta continuar a aula apenas para que a Vovó Smith a interrompa pedindo por ajuda na lanchonete. Após retornar para a sala uma terceira vez, Celestia é interrompida novamente, dessa vez por Rainbow Dash chutando uma bola na parede externa da sala. Na quarta vez, o telefone da sala toca e Celestia é chamada para lidar com um problema não especificado. Celestia retorna novamente confiante de que essa fora a interrupção final, mas o sinal da escola toca e a aula termina, muito para o desapontamento de Celestia. Vai Mexendo! A Arte da Amizade A Arte da Amizade ' (''The Art of Friendship na versão original) é o décimo Curta de Verão da série. A animação foca principalmente em Pinkie Pie e Sunset Shimmer. Resumo Na aula de artes da Escola Canterlot High, Pinkie Pie não consegue pensar em nada para pintar. Sunset Shimmer diz a amiga que ela apenas precisa achar uma inspiração e deixar os seus "sucos da inspiração fluírem". Levando o conselho ao pé da letra, Pinkie pega um suco da Vovó Smith na lanchonete, mas ainda não tem nenhuma idéia. Depois, ela tenta achar inspiração na natureza ao interagir com pássaros nas árvores, ainda sim não consegue uma inspiração. Por fim, ela tenta achar inspiração ao tocar sua bateria. Enquanto ela fica imersa em seu solo, ela começa a bater suas baquetas em tudo o que encontra desde a sala de música até a sala de artes, mas a inspiração ainda não chegou a ela. Sunset dis a Pinkie que quando tudo falha, ela simplesmente pita algo que ela acha incrível e a faz feliz. Sentindo-se inspirada pela pintura de girassóis de Sunset, Pinkie Pie pega alguns pincéis e latas de tinta e começa a vigorosamente pintar o seu quadro, espalhando tinta por toda a sala de artes. Quando ela termina, ela revela ter pintado um retrato da Sunset Shimmer. Sunset decide em também "pintar" Pinkie Pie e abraça a amiga, fazendo com que a tinta que estava em Sunset passe para Pinkie. Clube de Filmes de Canterlot '''Clube de Filmes de Canterlot (The Canterlot Movie Club na versão original) is the é o décimo primeiro Curta de Verão da série. A animação foca principalmente nas Cutie Mark Crusaders e em Pinkie Pie. Resumo Algum tempo depois dos eventos de Magia do Espelho, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo das "CMC"—" "—vão ao cinema do shopping para novamente assistir ao novo filme da Daring Do. De repente, Pinkie Pie, desesperada, aparece e afirma ter perdido o Gummy em algum lugar no cinema enquanto comprava doces. Inspiradas pelas aventuras da Daring Do, as Crusaders se voluntariam para encontrar o Gummy para Pinkie. Após um tempo procurando pelo cinema, as Crusaders encontram Gummy dentro do jogo da garra do cinema. Após algumas tentativas, Scootaloo é bem sucedida em ganhar o Gummy, muito para a gratidão de Pinkie. Com sua "aventura" concluída, as Crusaders seguem para dentro da sala de cinema para assistir ao filme novamente. Vivendo a História Vivendo a História (Leaping Off the Page na versão original) é o décimo segundo Curta de Verão da série. A animação foca em Rainbow Dash. Resumo Em seu quarto, Rainbow Dash está ansiosa em passar uma tarde inteira lendo os livros da Daring Do. Ela começa a ler Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds e se imagina vivendo as aventuras de Daring Do. No sonho de Rainbow Dash, ela carrega o Doomed Diadem of Xilati através de uma floresta. Ela logo é confrontada por Slingshot da gangue Wild Bunch Gang—que estranhamente se comunica apenas por uma buzina de carro. Após enganar Slingshot em um abismo, Rainbow Dash segue para se encontrar com o amigo de A. B. Ravenhoof, Brumby Cloverpatch. No caminho, ela encontra com um papagaio que canta um toque musical muito parecido com o de seu celular, confundindo a garota. Depois, em um templo de estátuas de animais, Rainbow ouve um baque muito alto e acredita ser o Dr. Caballeron. Quando ela sobe em uma estátua para ter uma visão melhor da área ao redor, a estátua de repente quebra e Rainbow grita enquanto cai. O sonho de Rainbow Dash e Twilight e Rarity entram em seu quarto para encontrá-la sentada no topo de seu armário. Twilight explica a Rainbow que Applejack havia buzinado para ela e que seu telefone havia tocado, mas que ela não havia respondido nenhum dos chamados. Twilight relembra Rainbow do filme e que ela e suas amigas haviam planejado assistí-lo naquela tarde, Rainbow então desce e acompanha as amigas. Vamos Colocar o Show na Estrada Pagando Mico Pagando Mico (Epic Fails na versão original) é o décimo quarto Curta de Verão da série. A animação foca e todas as Equestria Girls. Resumo Durante o almoço na lanchonete da Escola Canterlot high, Rarity vê uma foto de Countess Coloratura caindo em uma aula de ioga e envergonhando-se. Sunset Shimmer questiona sobre o sentimento de ter seu momento mais embaraçoso exposto ao mundo, fazendo suas amigas recordarem sobre as "falhas épicas" que tiveram no passado: *Twilight Sparkle causando uma explosão química em um laboratório de ciência e espalhando todo o conteúdo da mistura em si mesma e em Spike *Applejack e Pinkie Pie queimando algumas tortas no fogão na cozinha da casa de Applejack, disparando os detectores de fumaça e os sprinklers *Rainbow Dash chutando uma bola de futebol e derrubando um display de bolas de futebol durante o seu trabalho em uma loja de artigos esportivos *Fluttershy recebendo um penteado embaraçoso de seus amigos animais em um parque e distraindo diversos pedestres *Rarity tendo um pedaço de alface preso em seus dentes enquanto na biblioteca e Sunset Shimmer envergonha a si mesma enquanto tentava alertar a amiga de uma mesa separada De volta ao presente, as garotas declaram terem tido sorte por algo parecido nunca ter acontecido com elas. No entanto, quando saiam da lanchonete, elas escorregam no piso molhado e caem umas sobre as outras, mas levando tudo na esportiva. Coinky-Dink World Good Vibes Galeria Referências en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Categoria:Equestria Girls